justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Minecraftthomasfan/EA Just Dance Explore (Updated)
EA Just Dance Explore is the 8th Game of the EA Just Dance Series. It is the First Game since EA Just Dance Fever Gameplay and Features EA Just Dance Explore'' invites you to bring people together with exciting new content!' *With '''All-Stars Mode, immerse yourself in the Just Dance universe and go through 8 years of fun and endless creativity with a digital collection of iconic stickers reflecting back on the last 8 years of EA Just Dance! *Team up with friends for more fun in our Coop mode, returning to the Just Dance franchise for EA Just Dance Explore. Co-op mode brings players together to combine scores and rule the dancefloor! *Little ones can join in on the fun with the acclaimed Kids Mode! The dedicated mode allows the youngest players to enjoy it in full with 8 new kid-friendly curated songs, coming along with a fun dance experience tailored to kid’s needs. *With Just Dance Unlimited, the dance on-demand subscription streaming service, you have access to 200+ songs and more! Every copy of the game comes with 1-month access! Be the star of your own show! Just Dance 2020 is more personalized than ever with an enhanced recommendation system *The game learns your dancing habits and pushes you content you will like, at the time that’s right for you! Follow your instincts and pick the perfect pre-made playlist to match your mood, or let the game make recommendations created just for you. For every moment, there’s a Just Dance playlist. *With the intuitive interface, personalizing your game experience has never been so easy. Pick your favorite songs among the ever-growing Just Dance catalog and create your own playlists to customize your Just Dance parties! Bust a move! The party never stops with EA Just Dance Explore *There is always something going on in EA Just Dance Explore! Check out the enhanced home page for the latest news on in-game seasonal events and more recommendations on songs or playlists to dance to and videos to watch. Make sure to visit the World Dance Floor to party online with the Just Dance community and enjoy themed events, Happy Hours, tournaments and new boss families to defeat, all year long! *Keep the party going with Just Dance Unlimited! More songs and content will be added throughout the year to enrich EA Just Dance Explore players’ experience. No additional accessories are required to join the fun! Just use your smartphone with the Just Dance Controller app! *Use your smartphone to navigate in-game, track and score your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! Up to 6 players can play with their phones simultaneously. Tracklist *An asterisk (*) indicates this song is covered in-game. *A █ indicates that the song is playable on the demo version. *A █ indicates this song is unlockable after completing all eight planets in All-Stars Mode. *A (K) indicates that this song is playable in Kids Mode. Note that the 8 main Kids Songs (colored in █) are in the main tracklist on 7th-gen consoles. These songs can be played through normal Just Dance mode on 8th-gen consoles, but their titles need to be searched for. *An (I) indicates that this song requires an internet connection to be played. It is only available on 8th-generation consoles and the Nintendo Switch. *A © indicates that the song must be unlocked with a code on 8th generation consoles. *An (8th) indicates that the song is only available on 8th generation consoles. On 8th-generation consoles and Nintendo Switch, the songs are mainly listed in alphabetical order. They can also be sorted in other ways, on the Wii version, the songs are listed in the following order. Get Busy 'Soy Yo'I Got You, Babe* Alternate Routines *An (I) indicates that this song requires an internet connection to be played. It is only available on 8th-generation consoles and the Nintendo Switch. There are 13 Alternate Routines 'Mashups' There are 12 Mashups in the Game Category:Blog posts